Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus that controls the imaging range of an imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known an imaging system capable of changing the imaging range (for example, the imaging direction or angle of field) of an imaging apparatus in response to an instruction input from a client apparatus via a network.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-220649 discusses an imaging system capable of displaying, on a display screen of a client apparatus, a scroll bar that is a graphical user interface (GUI) used to input an instruction for changing the imaging direction or angle of field of an imaging apparatus.
In the client apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-220649, the user can change the position of a knob on the scroll bar to change the imaging direction or angle of field of the imaging apparatus.
However, in such a conventional imaging system, the actual change of the imaging range of an imaging apparatus may, in some cases, disaccord with the user operation.
Furthermore, in the imaging system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-220649, the user is allowed to change the position of the knob on the scroll bar displayed on the display screen at a desired speed.
On the other hand, the upper limit of speeds at which the imaging apparatus is able to change the imaging range is limited to a maximum speed at which a mechanism that changes the imaging range of the imaging apparatus is able to physically operate.
In an example discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 11-220649, the user may, in some cases, input an instruction for changing the imaging range at a speed exceeding the upper limit of speeds at which the imaging apparatus is able to change the imaging range.